Fake Survivor: Borneo
Fake Survivor: Borneo Fake Survivor: Borneo is the first season of the Fake Survivor series. After tense, surprise blindsides and numerous fights, Dirk Been maneuvered his way through alliances and easily won against the goat Jenna Lewis 6-1. Season Summary The 16 castaways would be divided into two tribes of 8. On Pagong, B.B., Colleen, Gervase, Ramona and Jenna would clash against the minority of Greg, Gretchen and Joel. Tagi's alliances were a tad bit more complicated. Dirk, Richard, Rudy and Sue would form the majority alliance, with Sean, Stacey and Sonja as a minority, with Kelly in the middle, either a major swing vote that could force a tie, or an easy first boot if the majority doesn't want to be tied up. Pagong would win the first immunity, possibly with Sonja's struggle to swim in the challenge. However, fast forward some time, and both tribe's majority alliances would have a massive crack. (Oh boy), and it could mean the rise of the minorities. At the very first tribal council, there would be a tie with Sean and Sue, forcing a revote. Suprisingly, Sue would be unanimously voted off 6-0 because the majority didn't want to have another tie. And Sue would become the very 1st person voted off the ''Fake Survivor ''franchise. Tagi would show their fangs in the next episode by winning both challenges, and on Pagong B.B. would have a big big fight with Gretchen, probably for leadership over the tribe. The Pagong minority probably dreamt that they could do what the Tagi members did, take control of the tribe... no, unfortunately for them, that did not happen. Gretchen would be voted off, 5-3. Tagi would again win reward for Day 9, which was a treasure chest that had fishing supplies like a mask, snorkels, a spear and other stuff. Unfortunately, Tagi could not deliver for the immunity challenge. Since Pagong won immunity, Greg, decided to isolate himself, as well as disbanding his duo with Joel. On Tagi, however, something much more uncivilized 'violent' happened when Kelly and Sonja had a massive fight. At the end of the day, at tribal, Kelly told the Dirk-Richard-Rudy trio she would vote with them (she was the swing vote, the other alliance consisted of Sean, Stacey and Sonja) since she hated Sonja, so Stacey would be ousted 4-3, and was bitter at Sonja leaving tribal council. The same thing would happen next episode, Tagi won reward, Pagong won immunity. Again Sonja had a fight, this time with Rudy, which was enough to drive Rudy mad, and he would direct votes toward Sonja, who was then voted off 4-2. Unfortunately, Tagi still lost immunity, as well as reward, as Pagong sweeped both challenges. The Pagong majority would then dissolve due to a 'lack of usage' as they constantly won immunity. This episode, however shocked all the fans, when Kelly heard Richard talking to Rudy when they saw her there and Kelly heard Richard quietly say "F*** Kelly," when he really said "Sup, Kelly," where Kelly would instigate a huge fight with the trio alliance. (Sean was busy trying to light the campfire, so he was not present at the fight, while Dirk arrived much later some time in the middle of the fight). When Sean found out that Richard had a massive grudge against Kelly, he managed to convince him to take out Kelly, trying to state he was better at immunity challenges than Kelly (which wasn't really true, but Rich believed it anyways), and Kelly would be voted off unanimously. An unlucky Sean found himself as the only Non-Majority alliance member left. His hopes were nearly crushed when the tribe was heavily demoralized when Pagong won yet another Reward Challenge, but thanks to Rudy's military experience with the obstacle course, Tagi won immunity. Remember how in Pagong there aren't any alliances? That was how Colleen, feeling she needed an ally, bonded with Joel, and on Tagi Richard would leave the trio alliance, saying it was no longer neccesary for him. However the real reason he quit the alliance was because he had a disliking against Dirk. At the final tribal before merge, Joel would end up being voted off 5-2, with Colleen sticking by his side. Come merge, Pagong was surprisingly ready, with the Pagong alliance standing quite firm. Meanwhile, Tagi was torn between the Dirk and Rudy duo and the floaters Sean and Richard. Rudy (who was Pagong's main target) won immunity, so they would aim their votes at Richard instead. Despite B.B. recieving 4 votes, Richard recieved 6, narrowly missing out on the jury. The Pagong alliance remained dominant, Sean would win reward while B.B. would win immunity. Rudy's worry of being eliminated, didn't last long, with Sean being voted off as the 1st Juror due to seeing him as more superior in challenges than to him. Meanwhile, sometime after tribal, Jenna and Gervase had a big fight, and the pressure was spiced up at the end of the episode. Jenna would win the next reward and take Dirk with her, which was extremely traitorous in the eyes of Pagong. Dirk would win immunity next, and Rudy would eat up all the supply of food, knowing he was next. And it was finally proven when Rudy would go bye bye 6-2. Dirk would win the next reward, but he was feeling anxious he would be voted off as Greg won immunity. Luckily, Gervase's anger of his fight with Jenna, quit the alliance, and Dirk shifted the votes to him, blindsiding him in a unanimous vote. The unsettling Pagong alliance would dissolve after Jenna argued with all B.B. about not picking her for reward, which B.B. retorted in "Because you don't deserve it," engaging in a massive fight. With Greg continuously winning immunities, no one knew who would go next (everyone wanted to take Jenna to the end for an easy win). A 2-2-2 tie between B.B., Colleen and Dirk turned into a 2-1-0 revote against Colleen. After Greg's winning streak was ended after Ramona's immunity win, everyone (minus Ramona, who had a pact with him) took the chance to oust him, and Greg's game was finally ended 3-2. Dirk (who still exists) had a massive fight with Ramona, but, much to his delight, won immunity. After a 2-2 tie between Jenna and Ramona was forced (B.B. and Ramona VS Jenna and Dirk) would turn 2-0 revote as B.B. flipped, and Ramona left the tribal in tears, lamenting how close she was but still not making it. When Jenna's attempt to please the two other men sucessful, Dirk won the final immunity and took Jenna with him to the end, eliminating B.B. as the final member of the jury. Dirk and Jenna were confronted at the final tribal council by the jury. Jenna and Dirk were hated as they played late games, but Jenna was especially disliked by the jury for being a massive fighter. DIrk, on the other hand, was supported for being an underdog, and for maneuvering his way through alliances. Dirk's thought of Jenna being an easy goat to take to the end was correct, and he won the game 6-1. Ramona, who's actions were extremely confusing and going into the minority twice while already know they were in the minority (Greg and Joel), earned her the fan favorite award for Survivor 1. Overall, it was an amazing season, with Dirk and Sean's underdog game, Jenna and Sonja's fights, Kelly's accusation of richard swearing at her behind her back, Sue surprising unanimous revote off as the first boot, there was a lot going on.